Proud Heart Cat
Proud Heart Cat is a cat Care Bear Cousin who has made sporadic appearances throughout the original Care Bears television and movie series. Appearance Proud Heart's original design in 1985 showed an orange-tan body with peach muzzle and inner ears; merchandise such as a UK-only stuffed animal had a very light yellowish-orange body with a white muzzle, inner ears, paw-hearts & palms. In the 2002 revamp, Proud Heart had a turquoise body, white on all four paws, muzzle, tail-tip and inner ears, plus a pink nose. Personality During the original DIC animated series, Proud Heart would usually end her sentences with a typical cat sound such as a purr or screech, while in the follow-up Care Bears Family series, she tended to to enunciate her "er" sounds. A staunch "purrfectionist" by nature, she is characterized as being single-minded and practically obsessed with order and cleanliness, especially in her garden, which often puts her at odds with Playful Heart Monkey. Her credo is to remind everyone to do their best in everything. Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, Proud Heart Cat first appeared in The Care Bears Movie, where she is called upon by Brave Heart Lion to help their new friends defeat The Spirit, and stop it from removing all caring from the world. She is among the characters present at the end of the movie that helps seal the villain away once and for all, and she is made a member of the Care Bear Family. ''Care Bears'' TV series Proud Heart's first real appearance in the series involves her planning a party for the Care Bears, only to have the cake stolen by Playful Heart Monkey. The two must learn to put aside their differences to help a girl named Millie who believes she has bad luck. Later, she was among the Care Cousins who helped stop Professor Coldheart from covering a city park in cement. . When a drought threatened a town on Earth, Proud Heart and Swift Heart Rabbit joined the Care Bears in investigating, and were able to break their friends out of a cave using a combined Care Cousin Call. . Later, when a group of children became lost at sea during a storm, she, along with Cozy Heart Penguin, Loyal Heart Dog, and Gentle Heart Lamb, board the Cloud Clipper to save them, with Proud Heart at one point taking the wheel. ''Care Bears Movie II'' Proud Heart has a minor appearance in the second Care Bears feature film, where the origin of the Care Bear Family is explained for the first time, and tells of how she and her fellow Cousins arrived in the Forest of Feelings. She is among the Cousins who is later imprisoned by Dark Heart, but is rescued. She later helps the rest of her friends stop Dark Heart and turn him into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Proud Heart is a main character in the episode "Home Sweet Homeless", where her prize garden is ruined by Playful Heart Monkey's antics with a lawn mower, and a fountain sent to her by a secret admirer turns out to be a trick by Mr. Beastly and No Heart to flood to entire Forest of Feelings. When this incident causes the Care Bear Cousins to move in with the Care Bears at Care-a-Lot, tempers begin to flair between the two groups, which forces Proud Heart and Playful Heart to work together to convince Mr. Beastly to fix the problem. She later participates in a basketball game against the Care Bears with the other Care Bear Cousins. ''The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland'' Proud Heart Cat has a cameo appearance in the third movie tending a shop with Playful Heart. 2000's series Proud Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. Her appearance is more substantial than some of the others, with her fur color changed from orange to turquoise with white "mittens" on her hands and feet, white inner ears, a white spot at the end of her tail, and a pink nose. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears ''media aside from merchandise. Comic series Proud Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' ''Care Bears series in issue 3, "Blue Who". When a group of aliens called The Gloomies turn the Forest of Feelings and everyone in it blue, Proud Heart is among the affected and loses her cheerfulness but later gets it back. Trivia *Proud Heart Cat is the only character to be mentioned by name in two songs from the original series: "When You Care, You're Not Afraid to Try" from the first movie ("We're calling on the proud hearts to come and follow me"), and Flying My Colours from the second film ("Proud Heart Cat doesn't have a lot to say..."). *Despite the stereotype of dogs and cats not getting along, Proud Heart and Loyal Heart Dog are actually quite good friends, with the latter even giving her a flower as a pup in Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. *Despite being female she was referred as a “he” in Flying My Colors. In other languages: Croatian: Gordana Dutch: Trotshart ("Proud Heart") French: Toufier le Chat ("Always Proud Cat") French (Canadian): Fièrecoeur le Chat ("Proud Heart Cat") German: Kätzchen Stolzherz ("Proud Heart Kitten") Japanese: プラウドハートキャット Norwegian: Kjekke Kalle Katt ("Handsome Kalle Cat") Portuguese: Orgulhosa ("Proud") Spanish: Orgullosita ("Pride") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón de la Buena Estrella ("Luck Heart") Spanish (Spain): Gata Corazón Orgulloso ("Proud Heart Cat") Swedish: Stolta Hjärtat ("Proud Heart Cat") Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Females Category:Characters